


Happy National Doughnut Day!

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Donuts, Gay Male Character, Holidays, LGBTQ Themes, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Tony got caught up in the festivities of National Doughnut Day and forgot what June 1st also meant.





	Happy National Doughnut Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride! I wish this had been posted the first day, but it wasn't written until the second!

"Bruce! Bruce wake up!"

"Wha-?" the doctor asked, breaking off into a yawn. 

"Bruce, guess what day it is?"

Bruce rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "I don't know, Tones, can it wait until-"

"No it cannot," the engineer protested, "Bruce, it's important!" The physicist grumbled and burrowed his head back under his pillow. 

"No, no, no!" Tony argued childishly, stealing the pillow back. "Celebration time,  sleepy-bug!

"I was up all morning, and guess what, Bruce?"

Bruce pulled his glasses off the side table and put them on his face. "What?" he asked begrudgingly. 

"It's National Doughnut Day, Bruce!" The billionaire presented the variety pack he'd picked up from the nearby Dunkin' Donuts. 

An amused smile spread across Bruce's face. He selected a chocolate glazed one, and took a bite, sitting up fully. Tony joined him on the bed, eating his own raspberry jelly filled doughnut. 

They ate in peaceful silence, and when they finished, Bruce pressed a soft kiss on Tony's lips. "Happy Pride, dear," he whispered. 

"Oh, shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
